me salvaste
by yukii04
Summary: un hospital para ayudar a cualquier tipo de personas es dividido por pulseras de colores que identifican el ¿porqué? están allí. asano gakushuu tiene 6 pulseras de diferentes colores, intenta dejar el mundo varias veces de forma persistente hasta que conose al karma en su vida haciéndolo luchar por vivir inconcientemente.
1. pulseras

**Me salvaste… 1**

Amarillo= corazón roto

Verde= narcisista

Azul= alcohólico

Negro= hogar roto

Violeta= desórdenes alimenticios

Naranja= suicida

Celeste= desvíos sexuales

Blanco= accidente o enfermedad

Gris= fumador

…

Rojo= depravado sexual

.

Pulseras de distintos colores nos identifican y cruzan por nuestras muñecas en esta prisión que la gente conoce como "hospital de ayuda total". Todos son asignados con uno, dos o hasta tres colores, yo… yo tengo seis: amarillo, gris, naranja, negro, azul y rojo.

Hola, soy asano gakushuu, me rompieron el corazón, mi casa nunca fue un hogar, el cigarrillo y el alcohol me apartan de los recuerdos, cuando eso no es suficiente hago el décimo, trigésimo, cuadragésimo intento por pasar a mejor vida, y lo que me trajo a este loquero… soy un pervertido, casi violo a mi hermana…

 **Continuara…**

 **Vale, mi idea con este fic son caps cortos, directos y muchos. Va a ser ASANOXKARMA.**

 **Yaoi, lemon, amor y la mejor pareja de ansatsu.**

 **Mi primer fic largo de ansatsu kyousitsu y va dedicado a hwang tae kyung que me pidió mas fics de esta adorable pareja. Sé q los temas a tratar son algo fuertes pero van a ver que va a ser bonito conforme pase el tiempo.**

 **Bessos yukii**

 **130 palabras.**


	2. akabane

**Me salvaste… 2**

Encerrado en una habitación, vigilancia constante de un hombre que mide como dos metros cincuenta, la comida entra y sale por la parte de debajo de la puerta como si fuera un preso, solo puedo salir una hora al día con ese mastodonte vigilándome y no puedo poner un pie fuera de los muros de seguridad que refuerzan mi imagen de este lugar.

Hora de libertad condicional.

Camino a paso lento con el tal Greg- mastodonte Greg, hacia esa chica que me ayudaba a tolerar este lugar. Nombre: Kayano, color= violeta y amarillo, especificación: anoréxica y engaño.

La peliverde estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol con la enfermera que vigilaba que no vomitara y que terminara la comida del plato. Se la veía alegre, hablaba con la persona frente a ella y el árbol no me dejaba ver quien era. Al llegar con kayano noto la persona con la que hablaba, un chico de cabello rojo, ojos dorados y sonrisa de lado. Color: gris, blanco, celeste y amarillo.

Nombre: akabane karma

 **Continuara…**

 **Ya apareció karmita, en el próximo hablan de sus problemas y por qué kayano es anoréxica. Les vuelvo a dejar las tablas de colores y las voy a poner al final de cada cap para que no tengan que volver al primero ante la duda…**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Gracias :3 bessos yukii**

 **172 palabras.**


	3. cáncer

**Me salvaste… 3**

Me lo presenta y lo saludo sin muchas ganas, ese no había sido mi mejor día en el hospital y no quería cargar con más nuevos.

Cáncer.

Al parecer akabane tiene cáncer. De pulmón, eso explica el brazalete gris. Me contó que empezó a fumar luego de que se desarrollarla el tumor, pero se volvió un habito y al día de hoy que ya valora su vida no lo puede dejar.

Sigo en busca de la explicación de los otros dos brazaletes. Lo que la gente normal pensaría es que el celeste es una marca en la frente de "gay" pero como en este hospital hay de todo, no me sorprendería que sea asexual o algo por el estilo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Perdón por no actualizar, entre la escuela, los otros fic y los libros que estoy leyendo es mucho. Gracias x leer, nos vemos pronto (espero)**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Gracias :3 bessos yukii**

 **120 palabras.**


	4. sangre

**Me salvaste… 4**

Veo borroso, me siento mareado y, de a poco, noto la presión en el lado derecho de mi cuerpo. El piso blanco y frio del baño de mi habitación me indica que acabo de caer y estoy a punto de quedar inconsciente.

Rodeado por una mancha roja que sale de mis brazos. Me siento peor que de costumbre. Las marcas verticales son una forma de decirles a las malditas enfermeras que me dejen ir.

Si yo acepto que mi vida no vale ¿Por qué se esfuerzan en retenerla?

Caigo inconsciente escuchando los gritos de Greg llamando a una de las mencionadas.

 **Continuará…**

 **Los tuve abandonados a mis niños hospitalizados, peldonen. Hoy subo más con suerte de este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **yukii**

 **101 palabras.**


	5. reacciones

**Me salvaste… 5**

Abro los ojos y veo todo blanco, como de costumbre. Otro intento fallido. Me doy vuelta y veo a la enfermera acomodando papeles sobre el escritorio. Al verme finge alegrarse porque desperté y sale de la habitación. Unos minutos después entra por la puerta Kayano arrastrando del brazo a Akabane.

Ella, muy preocupada, me interroga sobre mi estado, a lo que contesto con un simple "estoy bien". Karma ni se digna a verme, la pared blanca con su guarda celeste parece más interesante que su amigo a punto de morir. Si me considera un amigo.

Lo último que recuerdo fue como Akabane me preguntó cómo era posible que no apreciara mi vida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Me encanta que los caps sean cortos porque se escriben rapidísimo!**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Gracias**

 **Bessos**

 **yukii**

 **112 palabras.**


	6. decaida

**Me salvaste… 6**

En el último mes fui capaz de notar el cambio en Akabane. Se deterioró de tal manera que me asusta. Está pálido y decaído, ya no puede salir al patio por recomendación de los doctores. Estamos en primavera, creo, no nos dicen la fecha, y al parecer los pulmones de Karma no podrían con las condiciones, así que cuando nos llega la libertad condicional Kayano y yo lo vamos a visitar en su habitación.

Jamás vi a nadie en esta situación tan de cerca, pero estoy seguro de que el hecho de que se muerda el labio inferior y le tiemblen las manos no es culpa del cáncer.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ay! que se está poniendo seria la cosa.**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **109 palabras? No me acuerdo.**


	7. luz

**Me salvaste… 7**

Kayano es una pequeña luz que alumbra la habitación. No entiendo cómo puede estar siempre tan feliz pase lo que pase. La hemos visto asustada, triste y nerviosa, pero siempre nos tranquiliza y nos alegra. No puedo creer cómo es posible que esté sentada al lado de la cama de Karma diciéndole que la operación saldrá bien y lo estaremos esperando justo en este lugar a que regrese cuando segundos atrás me abrazó y llorando me contó que los médicos habían dicho que hay más de un 50% de posibilidades de que muera mientras retiraban el líquido de sus pulmones.

 **Continuará…**

 **No sé si soy solo yo, pero me intriga saber que se me va a salir de escribir.**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **101 palabras**


	8. tentacion

**Me salvaste… 8**

No sé por qué estoy tan nervioso. Estoy sentado en su cama esperando a que vuelva de la operación y no puedo controlar el temblor de mi pierna.

Lo admito, me volvieron las ganas de fumar.

Kayano va al baño y la enfermera que tiene parecida a un perro faldero se pega a la puerta para escuchar si expulsa el alimento. Yo me quejo de Greg pero la tal Mari es como una segunda sombra acosadora.

La enfermera tendrá alrededor de unos treinta años, pero se mantiene bien, piernas bien delineadas y cuerpo desarrollado…

Kayano abre la puerta y Mari casi cae de lleno al piso. Conozco a Kaede, lo hizo para relajarnos a costa de la pobre.

 **Continuará…**

 **Que le volvieron a entrar los vicios al niño!**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **119 palabras**


	9. fuerza

**Me salvaste… 9**

Estamos Kayano y yo en la cama de Akabane mirando la puerta atentos, mandamos a Mari a preguntar cuanto faltaba y si Greg no decía que él iba a vigilar a Kaede jamás se hubiese ido.

Volvió, no sola, vino con Karma.

Está vivo. Kayano llora emocionada y corre hasta la camilla donde estaba acostado y lo abraza. Yo suspiro sintiendo el peso fuera. Me acerco y lo veo.

Esa sonrisa de lado manteniéndose fuerte incluso entonces. Lo admiro, admiro como resiste los golpes de la vida y continúa manteniendo ese brillo en los ojos.

Me mira y le sonrío.

 **Continuará…**

 **Mi bebé está vivo! Ah que yo ya sabía…**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **109 palabras**


	10. ex

**Me salvaste… 10**

Ya lo dejan salir, al parecer la operación le permitió limpiar un poco más de sus pulmones y con el clima ya más tranquilo puede salir al patio.

La que hoy no puede salir es Kayano. Al parecer, según lo que me contó la enfermera a cargo del departamento de chicas, la encontraron vomitando en el baño cuando mari fue a cambiar de turno.

En este receso me voy a dedicar a averiguar sobre las otras dos pulseras de Akabane.

Su ex novio y primer amor terminó con él cuando lo diagnosticaron.

Jamás tuve tantas ganas de golpear a alguien a quien nunca he visto.

 **Continuara…**

 **No, el ex de karma no es Nagisa, no le odio como para hacer que Gakushuu quiera matarlo o para dejarlo como hdp.**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **106 palabras**


	11. cerca

**Me salvaste… 11**

¿Cómo alguien es capaz de terminar una relación con alguien como Akabane por tener cáncer? ¡Joder! Tendría que haberse quedado con él hasta el último minuto.

Yo lo haría.

Me contó toda la historia sin reaccionar, parecía tranquilo y relajado, pero cuando me conto que ese inepto lo había vuelto homosexual y sufrió por ello el desprecio de mucha gente que consideraba "amigos", rompió en llanto.

No lo puedo evitar y lo abrazo. Greg intenta separarme, creo que piensa que lo voy a violar o algo por el estilo, pero logro apartarlo y noto como Karma se aferra a mi cuerpo.

Yo voy a estar junto a él.

 **Continuará…**

 **Que monos mis bebes junticos!**

 **Amarillo: corazón roto**

 **Verde: narcisista**

 **Azul: alcohólico**

 **Negro: hogar roto**

 **Violeta: desórdenes alimenticios**

 **Naranja: suicida**

 **Celeste: desvíos sexuales**

 **Blanco: accidente o enfermedad**

 **Gris: fumador**

 **Rojo: depravado sexual**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**

 **109 palabras**


End file.
